1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved buckle with separable parts and, more particularly, pertains to effecting the secure and convenient coupling and uncoupling of buckle components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of buckles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, buckles of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling buckle components through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of buckles of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 924,633 to Caldwell, issued Jun. 15, 1909 discloses a fastening device for blankets and other articles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,106 to Hermanson, issued Feb. 17, 1920, discloses a fastening. U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,094 to Heckethorn, issued Jul. 7, 1959 and assigned on its face to Heckethorn Mfg. & Supply Company, discloses a strap fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,593 to Rowles, issued Jan. 16, 1962 and assigned on its face to Universal Button Company, discloses an improved hook for a hook-and-eye fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,210 to Frew, issued Feb. 23, 1965 and assigned to Waterbury Buckle Company, discloses a hook and eye. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,509 to Frew, issued Jul. 27, 1965 and assigned to Waterbury Buckle Company, discloses a safety seat buckle for aircraft and motor vehicles.
In this respect, the a buckle with separable parts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting the secure and convenient coupling and uncoupling of buckle components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved buckle with separable parts which can be used for effecting the secure and convenient coupling and uncoupling of buckle components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.